cataclysmofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
So'hinn Bloodsinger
So’hinn was a skilled hunter and soldier before the Bloodsinger clan was destroyed by mercenaries. As the only known survivor of the attack on his clan, So’hinn swore vengeance upon the mercenaries who destroyed his home. He became a mercenary and bounty hunter, doing odd jobs for gangs and corrupt lawmen, all while hunting those who wronged him. In 1869, So'hinn was present for the attack on the Grand Union Railroad and was responsible for killing the terrorist responsible. Despite stopping the attacker, however, So'hinn and his companions were framed for the attack and forced to go on the run. Background Early Life Season One (SW) Attack on the Railroad In August of 1869, after completing a mercenary contract at Fort Bridger, So'hinn boarded a train bound for Nouvon, planning to continue on towards Sanctuary for more work. While on the train, he met army mage Edward Cruft and a masked traveler. The kazin hunter taunted the human mage, but tried to avoid interacting with him too much. When the mage asked him about a sickly young boy who was also aboard the train, So'hinn shrugged the question away, choosing instead to move to the next car and gamble with some soldiers. After winning a few bets and winning some ammunition, he returned to his seat, ready to relax until the checkpoint at the Nouvon border. Things didn't go to plan, however, and despite Edward's intervention, the young boy cast a powerful spell of twisted magic which gruesomely killed the soldiers So'hinn had gambled with earlier. Acting quickly, the kazin shot the boy before he could do any more damage, saving the train but killing the boy in the process. When the train finally pulled in to Evansville, So'hinn, as well as Edward and Zach, were considered suspects of the attack, especially once it was confirmed that So'hinn had indeed killed the boy, who was a resident of the town. While Edward and Zach tried to investigate the town, So'hinn drank at the saloon and tried to entertain himself, but to no avail. The day got more exciting quickly, however, when he went to the train station himself and met Susie Hagfish, a young witch who had apparently been sleeping on the roof of the train the whole time. The pair caught on quickly and started causing minor trouble in the town. It soon became apparent that the sheriff of Evansville intended to arrest all four of the companions and charge them with both the murder of the boy and the attack on the train. Already fed up with the sheriff's bigotry towards himself and Susie, So'hinn refused to comply with the arrest and began spreading rumors that a band of raiders was about to sack the town. In the ensuing chaos, So'hinn stole some horses and murdered the sheriff, then led his unlikely companions North, away from the pursuing law enforcement. Takeover of the Deadwinds Life on the run changed So'hinn's demeanor and behaviors drastically, causing him to act far more impulsively than before. He hunted dire beasts, battled gangs, and even slaughtered a team of Templars single-handedly with a stick of dynamite. After three days of leading his companions North, they arrived in the town of Almy, where they found the town terrorized by a gang called the Deadwinds. After rescuing a saloon girl from Dewey, So'hinn and Cruft approached the town sheriff to inquire about the gang. While Edward wanted to stop the gang and bring them to justice, So'hinn saw a unique opportunity. He conspired with Zach, and once the companions arrived at the Deadwind camp, So'hinn set his plan in motion. He won over the leader, Chamberlain, by agreeing to do a job for him; raid a Deseret supply wagon outside of Almy. With the help of Susie, Chuck, and Chester, So'hinn attacked the supply wagon, killing most of the guards but sparing the merchants themselves, and brought the valuables back to the camp. For the next few days, So'hinn did bigger and bolder jobs, proving himself an invaluable new asset and winning Chamberlain's trust. He even defeated one of Chamberlain's enforcers, a Gol named Gronk, and won his loyalty. Meanwhile, Zach sowed discontent among the gang, who were already dissatisfied with Chamberlain's leadership and were impressed by So'hinn's initiative. After several days, Chamberlain brought the gang to Almy to pillage the stores and celebrate their increased success. While giving a drunken speech on the balcony of the saloon, Chamberlain was attacked by So'hinn and thrown down to the street below, then shot in the head by Chester. The gang drew their weapons on each other, and So'hinn's insurgents, led by Zach, caught Chamberlain's loyalists by surprise. So'hinn gave a grand speech, declaring himself the new leader of the gang and renaming them to the Deadwind Raiders. He gave Chamberlain's loyalists the chance to leave quietly, but most agreed to stay on board. Not everyone was happy with the turn of events, however. Edward, who had not been clued in on the endeavor, confronted So'hinn and punched him in the face, starting a vicious brawl in the saloon. After Zach broke up the fight, Edward left the gang, taking the evidence he'd collected with Zach before with him. The Jailbreak Plan For the next few months, So'hinn led the raiders as their influence expanded around Almy. Engaging in several operations along the border of Nouvon, the Deadwinds robbed wagons and trains, raided stores, and fought rival gangs. Their numbers increased with their power. The only town safe from their raids was Almy, which became an unofficial base of operations and business front, with the sheriff under their payroll. It wasn't long before suspicions rose from neighboring towns, however, and So'hinn grew concerned that Almy would come under scrutiny. He concocted a plan to have the sheriff and Chester turn him and Susie over to Evansville authorities, clearing up any suspicion that Almy was supporting the Raiders. So'hinn and Susie were "arrested" and turned in to the new sheriff of Evansville, who seemed unusual compared to his predecessor. While breaking out of the Evansville jail, So'hinn and Susie investigated his office and found a number of arcane weaponry and occult artifacts, including the Hand of the Law, which So'hinn took for himself. The pair tried to escape Evansville, but the sheriff knew their plan and had already captured Chester, Atty, and Zach, who were supposed to help them slip unnoticed. In a risky move, So'hinn opened fire on the sheriff with his new weapon, sparking a full skirmish right outside the jail. The Deadwinds desperately fought against over two dozen soldiers and deputies, as well as the sheriff, who was deceptively powerful in the arcane. The companions managed to kill him after Susie stabbed him in the chest with the Devil's Tooth, causing him to disintegrate. While Zach and Atty wanted to investigate what was happening in the town, So'hinn was uninterested, furious at the sheriff of Almy, who he suspected of betraying him to the sheriff of Evansville. While escaping Evansville, the Deadwinds were intercepted by a mysterious new figure; a tall, thin creature clad in black robes, it's face concealed by a grotesque leather hood. The creature cast deception magic to trap them each in a nightmare reality, allowing it to face them one by one. His vision obscured by dark red mist, So'hinn's mind was assaulted with images of his clan being slaughtered as the creature whispered twisted words. Though his mind burned, So'hinn was able to resist the spell to some degree and signal to Zach and Susie. With a coordinated attack, they rushed the being and broke the spell, wounding the monster in the process. The creature vanished, and the gang continued it's escape, making it safely back to Almy. Aisling's Story Six months after the destruction of the secret camp, So'hinn had been overseeing Deadwind operations in the area around Sanctuary, directing his forces and attempting to establish a permanent base of operations in the city. During this time, his gang became a frequent target of the metal warrior that had become infamous for it's disruptions of criminal activity. After placing a bounty on the vigilante, So'hinn retired to a cave hideout near the city, hoping to wait out the vigilante's killing spree. While in hiding, So'hinn's agents learned that a rival gang of religious fanatics, the Born Kings, had taken up residence in an abandoned church outside of the city. The Born Kings believed that their leader was a descendant of Bran von Gregswich, and they were his Knights. So'hinn, wanting to assimilate the Kings into his syndicate, surmised that if he wielded their prized sword, they would fall under his banner willingly. He ordered his agents to hire a thief to retrieve the sword. The thief, none other than Aisling, successfully stole the sword, but it never reached So'hinn thanks to the interference of the metal warrior. Despite this, So'hinn saw promise in the young thief, and offered her a new job when she found his hideout. He tasked her with stealing an expensive rifle from a farmhouse in the countryside, as a test of her skills in thievery, as well as her moral fiber. Personality and Traits Skills and Abilities Appearance and Design Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Redeemer War Characters Category:Deadwinds Characters Category:Kazin Category:Outlaws Category:Player Characters